villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer
"Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer" is a rap battle produced as a part of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features Thanos from Marvel Comics verses the real-life "Father of the Nuclear Bomb", J. Robert Oppenheimer. Oppenheimer was played played by series co-creator Peter "Nice Peter" Shukoff, and Thanos was played by series co-creator Lloyd "EpicLLOYD" Ahlquist. Lyrics Rap Battles of History! J. Robert Oppenheimer verses Thanos! Begin! I am inevitable, immeasurable, inexorable, monstrous, With bars weighing on you harder than your haunting guilty conscience! I am Thanos, and I crush tracks like Tesseracts in my palm! You're a pencil-pushing Terran who never learned to love his bomb! Seems you started off a chemist, and on your world you were a prodigy. Well, that makes sense, 'cause your rhymes are only hot periodically! Man, I burned the Avengers down to embers, sent half your planet to be slaughtered, And now I'm offing Oppenheimer like I did to my daughter! Got a fist of gold when I'm rapping, six Infinity Gems what I'm packing! Stick your tiny nuclear dick back into your pants, Dr. Manhattan! Hadron smashing all your atoms, best not collide with me when I'm rhyming 'Cause you break and bleed so easy, I think I'll call you Oppen-hymen! It's impossible to top me, Oppie, you just don't have the stones! Apparently the only thing you're good at wrecking is a home, 'Cause you slept with your friend's wife, right there in your friend's bed, Then got another married girl pregnant. You should have gone for the head. Listening to you took everything I have left. After your raps, I am become deaf. You need an Iron, Man, for that wrinkly-ass skin And that butt-butt-butt-butt-butt-butt chin! (Here we go now.) Where's your rhythm? I thought you had the Time Stone. Your punchlines sound like they came from RhymeZone. You might be something in the MCU, But between us? Who's the worst MC? You! Your dialogue's got too many breaks in the syllables. You talk so slow, Drax thinks you're invisible. I cause chain reactions when I'm lyrical 'Cause I've got that fissile material! You were born to Eternals, but came out looking so scary That your own mother, tried to make you a Temporary. Meanwhile, I've mastered the atom more than any man alive. Now I'm here to split U like two and three from five. I'm a peaceful man, but I do what I must. You had an evil plan, Thanos, and it left you in the dust! It must leave you enraged, when you compare our talents: Because in this battle, there is no balance! For a communist pariah, you come off as awfully cocky. But I'll make you bend the knee in round two like Nagasaki! I'm the box office topper, the Marvel showstopper! Got my name on this win like it's the Thanoscopter! You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer! I will Loki choke you out like my name was throat cancer! You wanna talk about Death? How 'bout the one that looked at you and swiped left? I'm the destroyer of worlds, you got your nuts handed to you by a Squirrel Girl! We're in the Endgame now, Tinky Winky. I'll finish this like Ant-Man: all up in your stinky! Anyone who believes that "Thanos did nothing wrong" crap Has obviously never heard you rap! Oh snap. won? Who's next? You decide! Rap... Oh man... Gallery Images J_Robert_Oppenheimer_Title_Card.gif Thanos_Title_Card.gif Titan.png Trinity_Atomic_Testing_Site.png Videos Thanos vs J Robert Oppenheimer. Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Live Action Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Duets